underground_erniefandomcom-20200213-history
Pop Decoy
Pop Decoy is the first episode of Underground Ernie. Plot Music mania hits International Underground. Pop superstar Sam 7 is playing at the theatre and Jubilee is to get him to the hotel. He is told to keep Sam 7 a secret to avoid the hotel becoming crowded with hundreds of fans. Unfortunately, the excitable Jubilee lets the cat out of the bag. With 7’s arrival at the airport, he and Ernie have to come up with a plan to get the fans to leave the hotel. On his rounds, Jubilee comes across an underground entertainer who bears an uncanny resemblance to Sam 7 and a plan emerges: they will create a pop decoy. After a quick change, Bakerloo takes the entertainer and Sam 7's fans on a tour of the underground, while Jubilee delivers his pop cargo safely to the hotel. As a thank you, Sam 7 serenades his No. 1 fan, Millie, making her dream come true. Everyone thinks Sam is fantastic, even the stuffy Bakerloo as he explains that night. Characters * Ernie * Millie * Mr Rails * Sam 7 * The Underground Entertainer * Hammersmith * Bakerloo * Victoria * Jubilee * Circle * City (does not speak) * Farmer Sprout (cameo) Locations * International Underground Station * Control Tower * The Sheds * Jubilee's Line ** Mr Rails' Workshop ** Shopper's Paradise ** Hollywood Hotel ** Airport Station * Bakerloo's Line ** Factory Station ** Mystery Mansion Trivia * The picture of Mr Rails in his dragon costume from Sir Clunkalot is seen in the newspaper. * When this episode was originally aired on TV, the scene of the Underground Entertainer going up the escalator and jumping off was cut out. It was reinstated on the DVD release. * This is the only episode where one of the trains (City) on the International Railway doesn't speak. Goofs * The picture of Sam 7 in the newspaper isn't rendered properly and some of the text appears through the picture. * The clock in the factory reads 10:00 when Bakerloo arrives, but changes to 12:00 when he starts talking to the busker. Furthermore, the clock above the tunnel tells the time as 8:00. * When Bakerloo and Jubilee are talking at International Underground station, the stairs to the control tower are missing. * The busker is carried up the escalator by the conveyor belt, but the steps aren't moving. * In the stinger, after Ernie finishes his drum solo, the cymbal falls through the snare drum. Gallery PopDecoyTitleCard.png|Title card PopDecoy1.png PopDecoy2.png PopDecoy3.png PopDecoy4.png PopDecoy5.png PopDecoy7.png PopDecoy8.png PopDecoy9.png PopDecoy10.png PopDecoy11.png PopDecoy12.png PopDecoy13.png PopDecoy14.png PopDecoy15.png PopDecoy16.png PopDecoy17.png PopDecoy18.png PopDecoy19.png PopDecoy20.png PopDecoy21.png PopDecoy23.png PopDecoy24.png PopDecoy25.png PopDecoy26.png PopDecoy27.png PopDecoy28.png PopDecoy29.png PopDecoy30.png PopDecoy31.png PopDecoy32.png PopDecoy33.png PopDecoy34.png PopDecoy35.png PopDecoy36.png PopDecoy37.png PopDecoy38.png PopDecoy39.png PopDecoy40.png PopDecoy41.png PopDecoy42.png PopDecoy43.png PopDecoy44.png PopDecoy45.png PopDecoy46.png PopDecoy47.png PopDecoy48.png PopDecoy49.png PopDecoy50.png PopDecoy51.png PopDecoy52.png PopDecoy53.png PopDecoy54.png PopDecoy55.png PopDecoy56.png PopDecoy57.png PopDecoy58.png PopDecoy59.png PopDecoy60.png PopDecoy61.png PopDecoy62.png PopDecoy63.png PopDecoy64.png PopDecoy65.png PopDecoy66.png PopDecoy67.png PopDecoy68.png PopDecoy69.png PopDecoy70.png PopDecoy71.png PopDecoy72.png PopDecoy73.png PopDecoy74.png PopDecoy75.png PopDecoy76.png PopDecoy77.png PopDecoy78.png PopDecoy79.png PopDecoy80.png PopDecoy81.png PopDecoy82.png PopDecoy83.png PopDecoy84.png PopDecoy87.png PopDecoy86.png PopDecoy85.png PopDecoy88.png PopDecoy89.png PopDecoy90.png PopDecoy91.png PopDecoy92.png PopDecoy93.png PopDecoy94.png PopDecoy95.png PopDecoy96.png PopDecoy97.png PopDecoy98.png PopDecoy99.png PopDecoy100.png PopDecoy101.png PopDecoy102.png PopDecoy103.png PopDecoy104.png PopDecoy105.png PopDecoy106.png PopDecoy107.png PopDecoy108.png PopDecoy109.png PopDecoy110.png PopDecoy111.png PopDecoy112.png PopDecoy113.png PopDecoy114.png PopDecoy115.png PopDecoy116.png PopDecoy117.png PopDecoy118.png PopDecoy119.png PopDecoy120.png PopDecoy121.png PopDecoy122.png PopDecoy123.png PopDecoy124.png PopDecoy125.png PopDecoy126.png PopDecoy127.png PopDecoy128.png PopDecoy129.png PopDecoy130.png PopDecoy131.png PopDecoy132.png PopDecoy133.png PopDecoy134.png PopDecoy135.png PopDecoy136.png PopDecoy137.png PopDecoy138.png PopDecoy139.png PopDecoy140.png Merchandise Gallery PopDecoyPuzzle.jpg|Jigsaw puzzle Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 episodes